Curiouser Caddy
by St. Ciel
Summary: Fate. Are we destined to repeat the process until we achieve the desired outcome? An assignment arrives for Ciel from the Queen - retrieve the tea caddy of the rare New Moon Drop, sounds easy enough but what they don't know is that the box doesn't contain tea at all...


Fate.

How can fate and free will coexist simultaneously? Is there really such a thing as destiny, if so, has everything we do, every word we speak all been predetermined before we have had a chance to do or speak them? If we were to deviate from our fate, will we be forced to repeat the process until we achieve the desired results?

"Master, is everything alright?" Sebastian asked, snapping Ciel out of his thoughts as they made their way down the empty, cobbled streets around Limehouse Basin.

They were on a hunt, ordered to find a rare caddy of tea. This made Ciel curious, why would the Queen bother to send her guard dog to fetch a caddy of tea? He remained silent, contemplating his musings and wondering if he'd been here before as it all felt familiar.

The streets of Limehouse reeked of stale ale and boiled meats. This area saw an influx of immigration over the years, so many dispersed beings found their way here. With each change brought their own traditions, values and laws. The laws were inevitably enforced by some gang or another, the seedy underbelly of gangland warfare constantly spilling out into the streets - leaving Ciel to clean up the mess.

Following behind the butler, whose speed in one stride took many for the young teen, Ciel remained firmly in his own thoughts. What if we were forced to repeat the process until we achieve the desired results? He contemplated again.

"Master?" The curious butler asked again.

"Hm? What is it Sebastian?" Ciel snapped.

"I asked if everything was alright? You didn't reply, so I'm prompted to ask again, is everything alright?" He slowed his speed down slightly, allowing the boy with short legs to catch up to him.

"If you must know, I was thinking about fate and destiny." Ciel replied flatly.

"You shouldn't worry yourself over things like that, my lord." Sebastian smiled over his shoulder. Ciel looked up to see his grin and scowled in a huff.

"And why is that?"

Sebastian stopped dead, turning to the navy haired boy, who walked straight into him. Holding him firmly out by the arms, the older male gazed straight into his azure eye.

"Have you forgotten, my young lord? I am your destiny." Sebastians' face was unflinching as he stared into the cobalt blue eye blinking back at him. Releasing Ciel, Sebastian slowly lifted his hand to the boys' right cheek and gently rubbed his thumb over the black satin eye patch that kept its secret hidden from the outside world. "Until the day you exact your revenge and not a moment before." He finished resolutely, straightening himself then fixing the cloak around Ciels' neck.

Ciel always knew how he was going to meet his demise: find the people responsible for killing his parents, selling him into slavery, stealing away his childhood - he always knew that when he found them, he was going to punish them - torture them and make them suffer just as he had. To exact his revenge, he had made a contract with a demon - bargaining away the only thing of value he had left, his soul.

Sebastian was right, it was frivolous to think about things like fate and destiny when you already know your end. Perhaps that was the point, Ciel chose his destiny, he chose life and he also chose death - both in his control.

Before he could ponder any further, they had reached their destination. Sebastian placed his ear against the door, Ciel stood back as he watched his butler reading the building, searching for something.

"Hm." He hummed, trying to gauge what they may expect. Ciel crossed his arms and leaned against a stack of empty wooden pallets that were carelessly dumped at the side of the building.

"In your own time Sebastian." He snorted. The obsidian haired man moved away from the door, folded his left arm across his chest and resting his right elbow on it, putting a lightly clinched fist to his lips.

"There's something not quite right about this building." He thought aloud.

"What?"

"Earl Phantomhive, what are you doing round these parts? This area is no place for a young boy such as yourself." A voice chuckled from behind, Ciel turned to face the voice, his face hardened into a deep scowl.

"Detective. One would say the same of you being out here in the docks at night." Ciel sneered. Truth be told, Ciel always liked Detective Fred Aberline; he was clumsy, nosy but kind and he always seemed to want to be the white knight trying to save Ciel from the dark. Another frivolous thought as it's only worth caring if that person wants to be saved - and Ciel did not want to be saved.

"There have been reports of disturbances in this area." He replied.

"Detective Aberline, if you will excuse us," The ever dutiful butler was at his masters' side in an instant, placing his left hand over his chest and bowing slightly, "my lord is fulfilling his duties, as requested by Her Majesty so we must take our leave." Sebastian smiled as his crimson eyes met the hazy muddled blue of Aberlines'.

As they walked back towards the door, Aberline ran over to the pair, "Wait! I'm coming too. I've always wanted to see the infamous Queens' Guard Dog at work." He smirked playfully. Sebastian opened his mouth as if to reject the Detectives asinine request but he was halted by Ciel.

"If you want to come then come but if it starts to get dangerous, I want you out of the way." He spoke firmly and with force.

This only made Aberlines' smirk widen, "I think I'd be better at handling a dangerous situation than a child and his butler." He mocked.

Ciel glanced over to Sebastian, whose face remained stoic, "Oh? Is that so?" Raising an eyebrow and catching a muted chuckle from the butler. "Well then we should let you go first."

Aberlines' smile faded as he was escorted into the abandoned building, followed by Ciel and his butler.

Deserted, dank and empty. The trio walked down the dimly lit corridor looking for room 314.

"What are we looking for?" Aberline asked hesitantly as he watched Sebastian look at each number on each door they passed, he would put his large hand on the frame as he passed, feeling, sensing something other worldly - besides himself.

"We are looking for a caddy of tea." Ciel replied flatly.

"Tea? Couldn't you just go to Fortnum and Mason?" Aberline was surprised, he thought, then he realized who he was with and suddenly, it all made a little bit more sense.

Suddenly, there was a clamor, Aberline latched onto Ciels who groaned in annoyance. _Tch, better at handling dangerous situations?_ He thought as he tried to free his arm from the detectives' vice like grip. Both of them looked for Sebastian, who was no where to been seen.

Halting, they waited, silently. Finally, Ciel gave up and decided to look for him - much to his and the detectives chagrin. There he was, around the corner, playing with a small black kitten with a white stripe on his chest. Long lashes swept over lush, soft fur as Sebastian cuddled the small creature.

"Oh, honestly." Ciel sighed, he really should have figured as much, _what is it with this demon and cats?_ He thought. Sebastian didn't really pay his lord any attention as kept stroking the sooty cat. "Can we hurry this up please? I'd really like to get this bloody box and go to bed." Ciel stropped.

Sebastian sighed heavily and let the kitten go. The kitten trotted along aside them as they continued down the dank hallway. There was another clatter of plates crashing and the sounds of a scuffle could be heard. The trio stopped dead and looked around as the noise sounded like it was beside them.

A door opened and a man tumbled out of a room, in his undergarments. Sebastian swept across Ciel shielding him from what he assumed was going to be an attack. Clothing was hurled out of the room and at the scantily clad man as he scrambled to his feet. A muddy brown haired woman, draped in a white sheet huffed out of the room, screaming at the man.

"You're married?! You pervert!"

"Let's leave them to it." Sebastian whispered to Ciel, who suddenly broke free of the butlers protective shield.

"There is something not quite right about this place." Aberline stated as they finally made it to the door they were searching for, door 314.

The three of them hesitated to open the door, eying one another and hoping the other would take the chance. Eventually, it was Sebastian who made the move towards the door. He put his hand on the knob and with a slow twist. As it opened the kitten arched its back, hissing - there were loud, violent screams and everything went black.

* * *

_**Authors' Note:**__ Well, well, well now. Just what is behind that door?_

_Please review, I know it may seem silly to do so but it really does help us writers. :)_

_Bisous xx _


End file.
